First names
by Musa Rox
Summary: Tohru wants Yuki to call her by her first name, and he's all to happy to comply. Everything's going great, until Shigure comes onto the scene Pairings: slight YukiTohru


Disclaimer: I've read scans of the end, but sadly that does not make me the creator. though it DOES mean I will spoil it for you if you flame me.

Warnings: ummm… fluff? Silliness?

Pairings: hints of Yuki/Tohru, nothing finalized

Authors note: I threw this silly and fluffy piece together to combat the angsty-ness of my other fics!

Dedication: It's my first day of summer vacation! Frolic with me my fellow fans! This is part of my big vacation bonanza! Seven fics out in one day!

**First Names**

"Neh, Yuki-Kun?"

"Hmm? Yes, Honda-San?"

"Well… um… I was just wondering…"

Yuki put down his book, seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere unless he helped her.

"Yes, Honda-San? What's on your mind?"

"Well.. j-just that… I mean –" taking a deep breath she seemed to suck up her courage and let out her thoughts in one crazed breath

"_well,youletmecallyoubyyourfirstname,soIthoughtitwouldbeniceifyoucalledmebymyfirstnametoo,butoh!I'msorry!It'spresumptuousofmetothinkthatyouwouldwantto!I'msorry!Pleaseforgiveme!!!!" _(well, you let me call you by your first name, so I thought it would be nice if you called me by my first name too, but oh! I'm sorry! It's presumptuous of me to think that you would want to! I'm sorry! please forgive me!!!!)

Yuki took a few minutes to a) calm down the franticly heaving red-faced girl and b) figure out what said girl had just practically screamed at him.

When he finally figured it out, he looked distinctly uncomfortable. Noticing the look, Tohru immediately assumed the worst.

'Oh no! I must have somehow offending Yuki-Kun! Perhaps he doesn't with to be associated with someone so low as me? But no, Yuki-Kun is so kind! It _must_ be because of something I said! I must have been so greedy to think that he would want to call me by my first name! I must have offended him! I have to apologize before I do something stupid again and offend him again!!!'

She frantically bowed her brown head, eyes squeezed shut in her effort to apolgize correctly.

"I'M SO SORRY!!!!! You don't have to if you don't want to! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Yuki immediately touched one of the spazzing girl's shoulders, in an effort to calm her down.

"It's okay, I'd love to. in fact," here he smiled his heartbreakingly sweet smile, "I'm honored that you would want me to call you by your first name," he bowed his head, "Thank you"

"Oh! NO! Thank YOU, Yuki-Kun!!!!" She waved her arms wildly, face as red as beet, "I, **I'm** honored that you would want to call me by my first name! Thank you so much for all you kindness!"

The grey haired boy realized that this could go on for a while, so he silenced her with a finger to her rosy lips. It worked immediately, though there was the unfortunate side effect of Tohru turning even redder than he had previously thought possible. On the other hand, he looked at her adorably pink face, maybe he it wasn't such a bad side effect after all.

Once he removed his finger, Tohru groped desperately for words, instead stammering out random "ums" and "ers" and plenty of gulps.

Finally she managed to get a sentence out, with only a little stuttering, (which she considered a triumph with Yuki-Kun's handsome face so close to her own)

"W-What do you want for lunch tomorrow?"

He considered it briefly, recalling that the stupid cat was at Shihan's tomorrow and there was no school.

"How about I take you out to eat tomorrow? After all, it's only fair. You feed us everyday, so I'll take you out tomorrow. How about to get onigiri? You seem to like that a lot, and I want to get you something you'd like. How about it...Tohru-San?"

Tohru blushed, but this time in happiness, "Y-yes! I LOVE onigiri! It makes me so happy that you know I like it! And I would love to go out and get lunch with you! Nothing would make me happier!"

"Oh ho ho! What's this I hear? A DATE?! Oh dear me! Yuki is trying to take away my dear housewife"

Yuki's face darkened with rage, he repeated his mantra in his head '_must… not… kill… Shigure… must… not… kill… Shigure… must… not…'_

"Oh Tohru-Kun! You would be so much happier with me! Come with me and we'll have lots of adorable babies together, though it might be hard, since I might transform when we had sex"

… okay, screw the mantra, Shigure was going _down_.

FRUITS BASKET END

hee hee! How was it? My first Furuba fic in a while! Don't worry! I'm finally getting an idea for Everything Changes! But my relatives are visiting soon, so I may not get the chance to type it up…

Well.. please review!


End file.
